Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Undyne character)
Marinette Dupain-Cheng, known as StrongButterfly91 on the UnderNet, is a Chinese-French girl that leads the Royal Guard. Clad in her full suit of armor, she pursues the protagonist through the entirety of Waterfall and is frequently evaded or inadvertently thwarted by Miles "Tails" Prower. Profile Appearance Normal Marinette debuts in armor varying in light and dark shades of gray, but without armor, is a piscine, anthropomorphic human. She has peach skin and a two black-blue pigtails. She wears brown mascara. She also wears a black tanktop and jeans. She has bluebell eyes. Adrien Date During the date with Adrien Agreste, Marinette wears a white turtleneck under a black leather jacket, pants, red lipstick, and lets her pigtails down. Ladybug Whenever she persists through Determination after her HP reduces to zero, she becomes a goldfish/shark hybrid and her eyes become black and her pupils turn villainous in an inverted version. She appears to have a red mask with five black spots in a symmetrical design. She also appears to have donned a new set red skintight bodysuit in black spots with a collar. Personality Marinette is passionate about everything that she does. She acts quickly on her ideas and is steadfast in her beliefs. Though she wants to defeat the protagonist, she also tries to be fair and offers an explanation of how Green Mode works. Asgore taught her the value of pacifism, which is why Marinette sees the protagonist as "a wimpy girl with a big heart." When the protagonist first encounters her, she fights to further Asgore's plan of collecting seven human SOULs but, if the protagonist shows mercy, Marinette just as quickly defends her from Asgore. She loves to help others and mentors Shyfish and Sonic the Hedgehog in various skills. Marinette dislikes puzzles, loves japes, and enjoys anime, an affinity she shares with her romantic interest, Adrien. Since Adrien told Marinette that anime is actually human history, Marinette regards human history as exciting and cool. Out of all encountered monsters, Marinette possesses the most Determination. She bleeds before her death, implying that her body cannot handle the amount of Determination she has. Main Story Neutral Route The protagonist initially encounters Marinette after entering Waterfall, where Marinette stands on top of a ledge. If alive, Sonic the Hedgehog approaches her and attempts to convince her not to harm the human. As the protagonist continues, the grass rustling alerts Marinette to her presence, and she scopes out the grass for a moment before retreating. Marinette follows the protagonist throughout Waterfall and repeatedly attacks her, but the protagonist always evades capture by either dodging her attacks or due to Tails's interference. Later on, Marinette approaches the protagonist as Tails hangs on to the side of a bridge. If the protagonist saves Tails, he will protect the protagonist from Marinette. If the protagonist does not help Tails, Marinette will save him instead. After this, Marinette confronts the protagonist and stands atop a crag while giving a monologue that she has practiced many times before. However, she cuts the monologue short because she forgot the rest of it and launches head-on into battle. After Marinette chases the protagonist into Hotland, she collapses because her armor heats up. The protagonist offers Marinette a glass of water, spill all the water in front of her, and Marinette stands up, looks around, and slowly returns to Waterfall. True Pacifist Route Sonic calls her during Marinette's chase and suggests that she and Marinette should hang out at her house. The protagonist gives Marinette water, Marinette will befriend the protagonist. After Marinette's battle, the protagonist can go to her house and begin their hangout with her. Marinette is initially hostile to the protagonist but changes her attitude when Sonic presents befriending the cheetah as a challenge. She realizes that becoming "besties" with the protagonist would be "the perfect revenge," and says that the protagonist will feel "enamored" with Marinette by the end of her date. Marinette discusses her training with Asgore over tea and suddenly realizes that Sonic's cooking lesson usually occurs at this time. She insists that her and the protagonist bond over cooking, which ends in Marinette's house catching on fire. Humiliated and feeling that she failed at befriending the protagonist, Marinette battles the protagonist and offers her the first hit. Marinette didn't die and realizes neither of them wants to harm one another. Because her house is engulfed in flames, Marinette moves into Sonic and Sans's House. Frisk goes back from the CORE into MTT Resort, and Undyne calls her to ask for a favor. In Snowdin Town, Marinette gives her a letter that she asks her to take to Adrien Agreste in Hotland. The protagonist gives Adrien the letter, but he mistakes it as being a love letter from the protagonist because it has no signature. Adrien reluctantly goes on a date to the garbage dump with the protagonist. After Adrien hides, Marinette sees the protagonist at the dump and asks for her letter back; she wants to give it to Adrien herself. After Marinette walks away, Adrien expresses regret about him lying to Marinette, and the protagonist suggests a roleplay to help Adiren express his feelings. Marinette interrupts the roleplay, and Adrien tells her about his romantic interest. Marinette reciprocates these feelings and tosses Adrien into the trashcan. Marinette says that Adrien needs to work on his self-image, and Sonic leaves with Adrien to help with his emotional transformation. After the two leave, Marinette asks the protagonist if anime is real or not and thanks her for helping with Adrien. Later on, Marinette interrupts Asgore's encounter with the protagonist and demands that she befriends one another. Adrien and Marinette almost kiss before Flowey's ambush, but Fluttershy chastises them for kissing in front of a cub. Flowey ensnares the protagonist's friends with a Photoshop Flowey wing, and Marinette protects her from incoming attacks from Flowey. He then absorbs the six human SOULs and most of the SOULs of the monsters in the Underground. Epilogue When the protagonist talks to Marinette in the epilogue, Marinette states that she is glad that she lost to the protagonist and then resolves to watch anime with Adrien. The Royal Guard is disbanded. Fluttershy also texts the protagonist that Marinette was able to lift Asgore, Sans, Sonic, Adrien, and Fluttershy herself at once, but was uncertain as to how to put them down. On the surface, Marinette pursues Sonic after he runs off to meet more humans. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, Marinette kisses Adrien on his left cheek and laughs when he faints in embarrassment. She then punches the sidewalk beside her while laughing, causing it to crack. Genocide Route After the protagonist attacks Tails, Marinette protects him and takes the blow instead. Even though her HP reduces to zero, Marinette holds on through Determination and reforms into Ladybug the Undying. If the protagonist defeats her, she tells her that Adrien was watching her battle and has evacuated the rest of the monsters to safety. Marinette begins bleeding due to her Determination and then turns to dust. Relationships Adrien Agreste Adrien and Marinette have crushes on one another. Marinette first met Adrien in the Garbage Dump, listening for hours about where he thought the abyss there led. The two became close friends soon after, with Adrien introducing his to anime at some point. They hang out often, and Adrien uses the seagrass throughout Waterfall to make a special frosty treat for Marinette. Adrien and Marinette also worked together to create some of the puzzles in Waterfall. They nearly kiss in the True Pacifist Route, but Fluttershy interrupts them and tells them not to kiss in front of the protagonist. Sonic the Hedgehog Marinette thinks of Sonic as a close friend. She is impressed by his persistence and trains him in cooking, but is concerned about his well-being and secretly does not want him to join the Royal Guard because she believes that he is too nice to fight. She teaches him how to cook in hopes that he changes his mind about joining the Royal Guard. Marinette sometimes enjoys messing with Sonic, but she often forgets that he usually takes things literally. She is heartbroken and infuriated if the protagonist kills Sonic during a Genocide Route. The Protagonist Marinette initially despises the protagonist and believes that she would be more useful dead than alive. If the protagonist spares her and offers her water in Hotland, she begrudgingly befriends her in the True Pacifist Route. Though Sonic tricks Marinette into befriending the protagonist, she genuinely cares about her at the end of her date. In the previous season, she remembers her as a friend but brushes off the feeling before her battle. Asgore Even though Asgore is her boss, Marinette sees him as a friend and knows his favorite type of tea. When she was younger, Marinette challenged Asgore to a fight but could not land a single blow on him. She was humiliated because he did not fight back and only dodged her attacks. Asgore then offered to train Marinette and eventually promoted her to head of the Royal Guard. After Fluttershy fireballs Asgore in the True Pacifist Route, Marinette consoles him because he is crying. Napstablook She lives in the same neighborhood. She is intimidated by her, but she tries to be a good neighbor to her. She seems concerned about her being alone after her cousin left and tells the protagonist to be nice to her. Rarity Marinette does not know that Rarity is Napstablook's cousin. She has a distaste for her, and she does not like her show. Though she does acknowledge that she "admires her lifestyle." Shyfish Marinette used to give her piano lessons, but one day she stopped coming – probably after her sister fell down. Trivia * Marinette is the only female that hates cheetahs. * Marinette is slower that Frisk due to her species and her speed. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Waterfall Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Animals Category:Mammals